Homeward Bound
by The Black Sun's Daughter
Summary: Not all those who wander are lost, as Jess is soon to discover.


"Not all those who wander are lost."  
—J.R.R. Tolkien, _The Lord of the Rings_

* * *

Jess walked into the ARC a half-hour early, ready for the day to come, with Morghern perched on her shoulder and reminding her of things to be done in his low warbling voice. Sometimes she didn't know what she would ever do without her dæmon; she'd tell anyone who listened that he was the one who had the good ideas. As she came 'round the corner, the sight which greeted her was _not_ the one she expected nor desired.

Sitting at the ADD like he owned it was a man, one she didn't recognise, leaning back in _her_ chair with his feet – heavy, dirt-caked boots – propped up on _her_ clean workstation. On the floor next to the chair was a well-battered knapsack, a duffel bag, and a tall, beautiful heron dæmon with steely blue-grey feathers standing on long, spindly legs. "Excuse me," she said coolly. "Who are you?"

The feet came off the workstation – leaving behind plenty of dirt – and the chair swiveled around, man rising to his feet. He was tall and well-built, with cool blue eyes, a scruffy beard, and a mess of shaggy dark hair that stood up every which way. His clothes were just as battered and well-worn, looking as though he'd slept in them a time or two. He stood with thumbs hooked through his belt, practically oozing confidence and masculinity, a small half-smile radiating the same sleek assuredness. There was something about him vaguely familiar, though she was unable to put a finger on it until two voices cried in unison behind her, startling her out of her skin and Morghern into a fluttering fit.

 _"Stephen!"_

Abby and Connor raced past her, nearly bowling the man over in a ferocious hug even as Mikitar and Brincallón scrambled off their respective humans to climb onto the heron.

"Good to see you two in one piece," laughed Stephen – Jess hadn't recognised him, having never met him in person nor seen a recent photo of him. "Where's Cutter?"

"On his honeymoon with Jenny, remember?" Abby said, tucked beneath one of Stephen's arms as Connor was beneath the other. "You missed the wedding."

"I know, and I hate myself for it, but South America isn't even known for its medical facility, you think it boasts a decent postal system?" the former team member replied, raising an eyebrow. "I only just got word that you two are back in present times, caught the first flight out."

Connor piped up enthusiastically, "Are you going to be staying?" All at once, he wasn't the scruffy, well-seasoned scientist that'd spent a year in the Cretaceous, he was once more the effervescent young geek that'd first started on the project.

Stephen chortled, removing his arm from Abby's shoulders to rub his knuckles against Connor's scalp, earning an indignant squawk from the younger man. "Obviously, since you lot can't be trusted to look after yourselves," he replied with a laugh, then turned his gaze back to Jess, who had been watching insofar in silence. "I'll go out on a limb and say you're...the lovely Miss Parker?" he asked.

Straightening herself up, Morghern fluffing out his feathers, she answered, "Yes, I am, and Mr. Hart – "

"Ugh. Mr. Hart makes me sound like my dad. Stephen."

"Stephen," she corrected, "I understand that you were a part of the project, but I have to tell you that Philip Burton and Lester have decided that civilian members are no longer allowed on the response teams – "

He waved a hand even as the heron opened her wings and swept them down in a rush of air. "I don't give a rat's arse what Philip Burton said."

Abby dug an elbow into his ribs. "Be nice," she scolded.

Stephen rolled his eyes but asked in a kinder tone, "Where's Lester? He's the one I'll need to talk to."

"In his office," Jess replied.

As the trio walked towards Lester's office, Mikitar and Brincallón both riding on the heron's feathered back, Jess walked over to the ADD. Muttering soft curses under her breath, she brushed the dirt off her desk and chair into the bin. Morghern fluttered over to the small perch she kept on the desk for him. "So that's the infamous Stephen Hart. Seems like a bit of a berk to me, doesn't he?" he sniffed, ruffling his wings. "Think he lives up to that old Hart the Tart nickname?"

"Morg!" she hissed, flushing in chagrin. She had seen the moniker written in the margin of the old files on Stephen Hart, along with Mighty Hunter. And sure, he was an attractive man – once he had a shower and a shave, perhaps – but she had no intention of finding out whether or not he lived up to his...reputation.

"Just wondering," Morghern muttered.

"Well, stop it," she ordered; he snorted as only a bird can and turned his beak up at her. Rolling her eyes, she logged in and began to run her usual diagnostic of the ADD's systems, something Connor had reminded her to do in order to keep any bugs cleared out, also casting an eye over the CCTV and security systems, as a favour to Becker.

No sooner had she finished the first diagnostic than Lester walked out of his office. "Ms. Parker," he said crisply, "if you would be so kind as to update the personnel files. Mr. Hart will be staying in the ARC. And before you ask, when Philip Burton makes his inquiries, I will handle it myself." Stephen, Abby, and Connor filed out of the office door behind Lester, the three of them chattering at speed like the old friends they were, their dæmons continuing their own thread of conversation just as easily. "And Mr. Hart," Lester called; the trio paused, turning to look at their boss. "If you would be so kind as to clean yourself up before returning to work. Starting with a trip to the barber's."

Stephen snorted as Connor laughed and Abby roughed the man's shaggy hair. "Yes, sir, Lester, sir," he replied dryly.

Jess watched them go, shaking her head; Morghern brushed her cheek with his wing, drawing her attention back to the task at hand. Turning back to the ADD, she opened up the personnel files. Once the notice popped up that informed her Level 8 access or higher was required, she typed in her password, then found the file for one Hart, Stephen. "I have a feeling that Philip is not going to be pleased," she said as she entered in the appropriate information.

"And this is bad?" Morghern warbled softly.

"Not necessarily," she replied with a smirk.

* * *

ARC Personnel: Classified Documents: Employee Profiles (Updated: 1/12/11)  
Name: Hart, Stephen James  
DoB: Jan 22, 1975  
Dæmon: Caranimia  
Species: Great blue heron _(Ardea herodias)_  
Status: Active


End file.
